


Spicy Marmalade

by misura



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Wylan comes up with a good/bad idea.





	Spicy Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/gifts).



"Merchling, I'm surprised at you." Jesper grinned.

Wylan felt his cheeks grow hot. "It's just an idea," he said. "To help you with your problem."

"Admit it, you just want to see me take my clothes off."

Wylan glowered. "Like I need to play a game of cards with you for that."

"All right, I guess that's true enough," Jesper admitted. "Still, it's one thing to see it in the bedroom, when it's just the two of us."

Wylan blinked, unsure of Jesper's meaning. "Where did you want to play, then? There's a table in the bedroom - why couldn't we play right there?"

"Gentlemen don't invite girls into their bedrooms unless they have ulterior motives," Jesper said loftily. "Besides, if we invite Inej and Nina, odds are, we'll both end up sleeping on the couch. Better to set up the game in the dining room. It's got a nice big table, and perhaps if we ply Nina with sweets, she won't pay as much attention to the game."

"Are you saying you want to see Nina naked?" Wylan frowned.

"I'm saying that when I play cards, I play to win," Jesper said.

"You may play to win, but from what I've seen, more often than not, you end up losing."

"An unhappy outcome under normal circumstances," Jesper acknowledged. "Not a problem in this case, though, is it? You just make sure you dress for the occasion."

"I still don't see why we need to invite the girls," Wylan said. He liked Nina and Inej well enough - and Kaz, too, he supposed, but he had never dared to think of them the way he thought about Jesper.

"Because some things simply are more fun when you do them with more than two people," said Jesper. "Trust me. You'll see. Now, about the catering. I was thinking maybe we could rustle up some waffles?"

 

"Remind me again why we set up the game in the dining room," said Wylan, shivering.

From behind the bedroom door came the sound of giggling - Nina's, he thought. She'd certainly drunk and ate enough to be both tipsy and riding a sugar high.

"Hey," said Jesper, "it kept us in the game for another round, didn't it? If we'd won that one, who knows what might have happened?"

"We'd have lost the next round and still ended up exactly where we are now?"

Someone moaned - Inej, Wylan was fairly sure. He felt himself flush as his imagination insisted on coming up with several ideas of what, exactly, might be happening to cause Inej to make a sound like that.

Jesper smirked and stepped forwards, raising his hand. Before Wylan was able to stop him, he'd knocked. "You ladies in there want some company? Wylan's getting a bit chilly. You wouldn't want him to catch a cold now, would you?"

Inej murmured something. Nina giggled again. "Inej says, if you're so worried, why don't you warm him up yourself, Jesper?"

"Because he's as cold as I am," said Wylan loudly. "Colder, even."

More murmuring and giggling. Wylan wondered if he should feel guilty about the lack of moaning.

The door opened, revealing Nina. "Fine. Come on in, then."

"You're a saint," Jesper said, slipping past her as if he hadn't even noticed - as if Nina was -

Wylan gulped.

Nina blinked. "You've seen naked girls before, right? Don't tell me you're some sort of virgin."

"I'm not a virgin," Wylan said. "Obviously. Um. You're very beautiful."

"Better-looking than Jesper?" Nina grinned and winked.

"Um." Was there any good way to answer that question, with both Nina and Jesper right there?

Nina giggled and leaned forwards to kiss him. On the mouth. With tongue.

Wylan felt dizzy. He had no intention of admitting so out loud, but when it came to kissing, at least, Nina might actually have Jesper beat.

Jesper glanced ay Inej, who stared back coolly. "If you're as cold as Wylan said you were, I would suggest you get warmed up first. I might feel compelled to do something regrettable, otherwise."

Wylan allowed Nina to draw him further into the room. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps Jesper and he hadn't been safer staying outside.

Then again, as Jesper liked to say, the only way of knowing for sure you weren't going to win was by not playing in the first place.


End file.
